custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rogaine/Alternate Universe Wave 1: Endeavor Crew + Timeline
Sup users and useresses of CBW, as you all read in my previous blog, I have a new story in the making, and I am making many new MOCs for it. So, here's the first wave, the main characters and their ship. =MOCs= The Endeavor Endeavor Crew Part 1 002.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 003.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 004.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 005.JPG Krayos, Le-Matoran Pilot Endeavor Crew Part 1 006.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 007.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 008.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 009.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 010.JPG Zhavrac, Toa of Iron Endeavor Crew Part 1 011.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 012.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 013.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 014.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 015.JPG Mersery Endeavor Crew Part 1 016.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 017.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 018.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 019.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 020.JPG Sorisc, Toa of Gravity Endeavor Crew Part 1 021.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 022.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 023.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 024.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 025.JPG Namnra, Toa of Water Endeavor Crew Part 1 026.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 027.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 028.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 029.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 030.JPG Luminous, Toa of Light Endeavor Crew Part 1 031.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 032.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 033.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 034.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 035.JPG Galmav, Toa of Plasma Endeavor Crew Part 1 036.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 037.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 038.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 039.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 040.JPG Galika, Toa of Water Endeavor Crew Part 1 041.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 042.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 043.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 044.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 045.JPG Dalgev, Toa of the Green Endeavor Crew Part 1 046.JPG Endeavor Crew Part 1 047.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 001.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 002.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 003.JPG Nemanaraa, Toa of Lightning Endeavor Crew Part Two 005.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 006.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 007.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 008.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 004.JPG Fantan, Toa of Fire Endeavor Crew Part Two 009.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 010.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 011.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 012.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 013.JPG Varida, Toa of Fire Endeavor Crew Part Two 015.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 016.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 017.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 018.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 014.JPG Vanor, Toa of Magnetism Endeavor Crew Part Two 019.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 020.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 021.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 022.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 023.JPG Tyria, Toa of Lightning Endeavor Crew Part Two 025.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 026.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 027.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 028.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 024.JPG Rishtau, Toa of Earth Endeavor Crew Part Two 029.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 030.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 031.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 032.JPG Endeavor Crew Part Two 033.JPG Well, that is it for today's MOCs, but not the blog. Here is a timeline of the events leading up to the beginning of this story. =Timeline= In this universe, most races evolved on different worlds, and are organic with biomechanical implants like the Glatorian , meaning they have to eat, sleep, drink, etc. to survive and can reproduce. Before Stranian Wars (BSW) 2,000+ BSW *The Makuta prefect interstellar flight and hypercore technology. *The Makuta discover the Matoran and Vortixx, and Mersions, and soon after the Glatorian, Skrall, and Skakdi. *The Makuta uplift all the discovered races, giving them hypercore tech. 1,967 BSW *The Skrall take Spherus Magna from the Glatorian. 1,965 BSW *The Matoran/Toa and Glatorian recapture Spherus Magna and exile the Skrall to the Varris Cluster. *The Makuta, Mersions, Matoran/Toa/Turaga, Glatorian/Agori, and Vortixx create the Coalition of New Worlds. Miserix leads the Makuta, Turaga Dume the Matoran, Raanu the Glatorian/Agori, Kulant the Mersions, and Roodaka the Vortixx. *The Coalition races begin construction of Metru Nui, a gigantic space station orbiting the Makuta homeworld of Kra-Magna, which serves as the Coalition's capital world. 1,900 BSW *Metru Nui is completed. *The Mersions begin colonizing the Varxarn Nebula. 985 BSW *The Makuta outlaw the Skakdi from entering their space. All races besides the Vortixx soon do the same. 843 BSW *The Skakdi pillage the Matoran colony of New Rinlo. 840 BSW *The Coalition launches a massive counterattack for the destruction on New Rinlo, destroying several major Skakdi pirate bases in the Knifepoint Systems. 408 BSW *The Makuta construct the Ariaxan, a massive dreadnought and flagship of the Coalition fleets. 1 BSW *The Ariaxan is destroyed by the Stranians, a sentient spacefaring race from the Nyra Cluster. Miserix and Teridax are killed. The Stranian Wars (SW) 0 SW *The Coalition declares war on the Stranians. *Makuta Illeran is selected to take Miserix's place as leader of the Makuta. *The Stranians decimate Matoran forces in the Kiratsu Expanse. 2 SW *The Vortixx destroy one fifth of the Stranian fleets. In answer, the Stranians capture Serax, the largest Vortixx colony. *The Mersions attack and are sorely beaten by the Stranians at Roris. *The Stranians capture the Tirani Horizon. 3 SW *In secret, the Makuta and Mersions begin construction of a new dreadnought: The Resolve. 4 SW *The Stranians begin agressive assaults at key points in the Vortixx Republic. *The Mersions aid the Vortixx in driving the Stranians out of their territory 6 SW *The Coalition attacks the Nyra Cluster, but are driven back by the Stranian fleet's superior firepower. 7 SW *The Stranians begin a three year seige of Vella Magna, the Matoran homeworld. *The Vortixx pay Skakdi pirates to destroy several key Stranian holds. All Skakdi attacks were sucessful. 8 SW *The Resolve is completed. *The Stranians capture the Vella Magnan continent of Irros, marking their first major victory on the planet. 9 SW *The Glatorian seize the Stranian military capital world of Veram. *The Resolve decimates the Stranian blockade around Erris Magna, the Stranian's homeworld. 10 SW *The Stranians capture the Matoran capital city of Daxia. *Erris Magna falls to the Coalition. *The Coalition come to the aid of Vella Magna, with a two month long battle following. *The Coalition recaptures Daxia. *Neither side being able to go on much longer, the Stranians and Coalition negotiate peace on the terms that the Stanians will sever hostilities if the Coalition does not enter Stranian space. After Stranian Wars (ASW) 0 ASW-105 ASW *The Coalition spends the next hundred years undoing the damage of the war with the Stranians. 109 ASW *The fomer Stranian government is replaced by the Erris Monarchy. The Monarchy honors the treaty of the war and no further hostilities arise between the Stranians and Coalition. 1,497 ASW *Mersery becomes head of the Coalition's Research and Science Corp. 2,009 ASW *Ships matching the design of Skrall are reported in the Shuffa Cluster. Investigations into the sightings report no evidence of Skrall ships 2,187 ASW *The Glatorian terraform Ohris Magna in the Kryoan Nebula and establish several major cities there. 3,000 ASW *The Coalition celebrates the 5000th anniversary of their formation. 3430 ASW *The Mersions and Vortixx construct the Endeavor, an advanced stealth mini-frigate. In a show of good faith, the Vortixx leaves the Endeavor in the hands of the Mersions. It has never been used in combat since the day it was built. 3430-4500 ASW *Relations between the Coalition and Stranian Monarchy improve. The Monarchy allows their space to be freely traveled by the Coalition and the Coalition makes the Monarchy one of it's official associates. 4,784 ASW *A bounty named Lethal makes a name for himself after killing a Vortixx named Sirona, leader of the galaxy's largest mercenary group at the time. 5,089 ASW *Lethal founds the Hunters' Brigade, which soon becomes the largest group of mercenaries, assassins, and gunslingers in the galaxy. 5,344 ASW *The Mersions discover the Ralaisa, a pre-spaceflight but none-the-less advanced race residing in a nebula near the Aevas Cluster. *The Mersions introduce the Ralaisa to Coalition technology and make them one of their associate races. 5,670 ASW *Toa Jareroden, one of the greatest heroes of the Coalition, is killed by Skakdi pirates. 5,886 ASW *The Coalition discovers that the Skrall are planning to invade Coalition Space, and send a squad of Mersion assassins led by Mersery to kill Tuma, leader of the Skrall. After he is dead, the Skrall's plans fall apart. 5,932 ASW *The Hunters' Brigade constructs a space station in the Knifepoint Systems to serve as their base. The station is refered to by most in Coalition Space as "a dark, twisted reflection of Metru Nui". 6,012 ASW (Present) *Turaga Dume is assassinated while delivering a speech on Vella Magna, but none can find the killer. The Le-Matoran Defilak, governor of Daxia, is selected to fill his seat on the Coalition Council. *Most of the Coalition believes the Stranian Monarchy is to blame for Dume's death, despite strong denial from the Stranians. The Raanu and Defilak support war, as does Roodaka since war means greater weapon and supply production for the Vortixx, which means profit. Illeran is aloof on the prospect and Kulant argues that there has to be another explanation than the Stranians killing Dume. ---- Well, that be all for today. I should release MOCs of the Council members in the next week or so. This story should begin by the end of summer. And yes, this is totally a Mass Effect ripoff. :P Category:Blog posts